Breakeven
by 4EverAHOAGleek
Summary: Our story, our moments. From the moment we broke up to the moment I pressed my lips to yours. A song-fic. Breakeven by The Script. PEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

This is a peddie fic inspired by a song, this is too make up for my long hiatus. The song covers different parts of their relationship in season 3, the jealously a bit of the break up, haven't you noticed that Eddie's changed? Anyway, this is a new story, some bits have happened and most are made up, I won't do the entire song and it won't be in order either. Each chapter will start with the lyrics. The point of views will be eddie or patricia's, but normally who ever the lyrics POV are from that will be the chapter's pov. Rarely, i'm not sure yet it might be set from someone else in the house. Anyway. I've lost my touch so please review. Oh and in some moments there will be no POV.

Breakeven

~The Script

* * *

**You took your suitcase, I took the blame.**  
**Now I'm trying make sense of what little remains.**

**~Eddie's POV**

* * *

Yacker wasn't being her usual self, she hasn't said a word since we got to the airport, only for when she _had _to. That's where we stood, at the airport, Patricia about to board the plane. I watched as couples, friends and family shared their goodbyes, then watched as yacker stared at the ground, surprisingly, speechless.

I cupped her face in my hands but she hesitantly stepped back, a broken sigh escaping her mouth.

"Sorr- I can't- We're over," She stuttered in a mumble, turning to board the plane and grabbing the suitcase from my hands. With the roles reversed, she walked away, leaving me the speechless one. I watched as she showed them her ticket and walked into the plane, she was gone... I wouldn't see her till next term, which was in a month.

* * *

NO POV

She leaned into the back of her seat, placing her headphones gently on her ears and blasting her and Eddie's favourite sick puppies song. She let her eyes close and her mind to wonder why? Why she broke up with him, why?

Earlier on today, Eddie took a step in their relationship, he finally admitted he loved her. Patricia, choosing to ignore it, made up an excuse and left to pack.

Patricia, wasn't scared of many things, everyone was mostly scared of _her, _but there was an exception of feet, losing people and a serious relationship. Eddie was her first, she even wanted to break up with him when they had their first kiss, but she didn't. She was scared of things getting to serious, but she would _never _admit it. (Except for Joy)

And Eddie...

She wasn't to only one to wonder why. Things had been going so perfect for the past two weeks. They were the couple everyone expected to break up because of a fight but everyone also had to admit that they were the cutest couple and have so far gone the furtherest.

He already knew, when he came back for the term he'd play along, Patricia wouldn't admit that she broke up with him, yet and until then, he wouldn't say anything and most people would expect that it was him who broke up with her.

_What went wrong?_

* * *

Eddie's POV

Even if we're not together anymore, we'll always have that spark, our chemistry is undeniable. As long as I start a friendship then we could build on that and hopefully become more than friends again, because to her, I think she'll only have our friendship left.

That's all what remains, the chemistry, that spark and hopefully their friendship.

And hopefully, she hasn't lost her yack so she can one day tell me _why s_he broke up it off.

* * *

I had no idea how to end this.

I'm going rant now explaining what's going on with all my other stories, i'll write in bold when it ends if you're not interested.

Mistakes~ Well, that I'm very determined to finish, this was meant to finish 16 days ago, but it couldn't. Not with all the work I had to do. Anyway, I'll continue this, try to get two updates a week. I would love prompts for this! That way chapters will go up quicker. Anyway, I'll doubt I'll upload this week, but you'll be expecting one soon. Also! Review!

HDYNIWM~ You might not be interested since this is neddie.. I don't ship it.. (shh... that's a secret!) But I'll upload to.

For the rest, I'll try to have at least one chapter up for each then they'll again be put on hold :(

**END**

Not as long as I thought it would be... If you have any ideas for a chapter, give me the lyrics and the prompt, only a few lines, not the WHOLE song.

Anyway. Review please, of course this is terrible since I've lost my touch, but a few kind words would be nice.

~HOAgleek4Ever

PS: Slightly rushed, slightly short, that won't be the same next time. Try to upload next week! :D I'll get inspiration when Peddie gets back together.


	2. Chapter 2

OK. I might not stick to this, but for now, how does an upload every weekend sound?

Again. Another one from Eddie's point of view. Set very beginning of season 3, and just a bit before.

I always forget this!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or the song Breakeven

This starts of from third person. The first line break is when it ends and Eddie's starts.

PS: My explanation to my hiatus will be at the end.

PPS: I'm trying out writing in Eddie's POV as a person in America. They say Mom instead of Mum right?

* * *

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**  
**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?**

**~Eddie's POV**

* * *

His mother looked at him one last time before she said her goodbye. He'd changed a lot ever since 3 weeks ago, when Patricia broke up with him. His hair was brushed to one said and got darker, he didn't wear leather jackets that often, the only one he really wore, was the one that _she _bought him. He matured once he found out he was the osirion.

* * *

I dreaded going back to England, but there were things to go for. I quickly brushed my hair and hugged my mom goodbye. I silently played with my thumbs in the cab, I didn't know why, but I was nervous.

After spending 8 hours on a plane and 4 on a train, I dragged my suitcase to my room and fell onto the bed. I emptied my suitcase all over the room, a failed attempt to find the letter for Fabian. That's what my mind was focusing on, but it always wondered to Patricia and the many questions the will remain unsaid.

* * *

No one's POV

Then came the question both Eddie and Patricia were trying to avoid.

Joy. She looked over at Patricia and Eddie, noticing the awkward tension. She started to question them, and then ended with a "This," pointing at them.

"We spilt up," The words uttered out of Patricia's mouth, "And we're both totally cool with it."

And this point Eddie looked up, trying to hide the frown that lit his face, "As cool as cucumbers!"

He hid his emotions with a fake smile, "Well I mean- I'm so cool I'm practically a popsicle!"

Patricia smiled at his stutter, the way he was un-sure, but she hated that, that he was so confused, she broke up with him, without even telling him why.

Though sometimes no one can see through Patricia and from the outside things looked different.

What was he supposed to say anyway? It just blurted out, the words fell out of his mouth, the _lies _fell, tumbled out of his mouth. He couldn't take them back and now he thought that Patricia took that as how he really felt.

* * *

She seemed fine, fine with the entire thing. Over him, but she wasn't.

He felt broken, he has to choke out the words, stay strong.

He had to watch her smile, laugh... well.. smirk... She was over him. That was it.

Or so he thought..

* * *

Sucky ending, I know. Sorry for the shortness! This was more emotion.

Anyway, this chapter was terrible. No point fighting against that FACT.

I didn't post last week since I was live-streaming the KCA's and went to a restaurant and threw up ;( Felt sick the next on Monday. I also have things on Tuesday, Wed, Thur, that's why i upload on the weekend. I'll try to upload again on Sunday, but chances are low considering it's Easter, BUT you'll get an extra chapter within the next week :)

Also, Sibuna will think that Trixie betrayed them, which she didn't! She didn't choose to, and she'll show no emotion! And maybe if Eddie feels betrayed, she'll show no emotion! She's possessed! :O I hate this. Anyway. Review?

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
